Forgotton Life
by AlexisAvenue
Summary: This would be set after breaking dawn. The Cullens moved away from forks but Renesmee stays in La push alot. and on the way home everything changes Rated T for the fact i dont know exactly what they will do Story is better than summary!
1. Chapter 1

**Update note: I notice people only read the first chapter. Please at least read the next two and you will understand where in going with this story! Please and thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight (Sadly)**

**Carlies POV**

"Carlie!" My boss yelled pulling me out of my thought. "You need to get back to work I don't pay you to stare at the merchandise I pay you to put it on the shelf, see?" he said demonstrating how to place things. "Sorry sir" I replied while placing things quickly on the shelf. After what seemed like 10 hours later I was finished. "Hey Carlie you want to go out to lunch? I didn't bring anything." Ashley questioned while pulling things out of our locker in the backroom. "Uh my parents don't like me leaving for lunch" I said biting my lip. "Well are they here? No I didn't think so" she stated. "Fine but I really hope I don't get caught" I replied.

"Um, I'd like the cheeseburger please no tomato or onion" I Said to the waitress taking our order. "So Carlie I mentioned you to my mom about how you are so reserved and I feel like I don't know anything about you. I feel like you know every detail about my life but I don't even know your parents names, or if you have a bed for crying out loud so please tell me about you. We can play 20 questions." She said with a stern look that showed that I really didn't have a say. "Uh, ok. What do you want to know?" I asked nervously. "Question number one, When you were little what did you do for fun?" she asked. "Um." I was going to bull crap my way through but she would be able to tell so I just decided to tell her what I could. "Well, I don't know. I don't remember my childhood. I was in a accident when I was 17 and I don't remember anything from before that." I answered no meeting her eyes. "What? No way! You were in an accident? Like a car accident? That's horrible!" she stammered "I don't know. My parents don't tell me much they think it was a blessing that I don't remember so they rather keep it that way. I don't remember the hospital. I just remember waking up in what they said was my room." I Shared. I finally looked up and she was awed. "Here is your food ladies, Enjoy" the waitress said walking off. "I'm so sorry Carlie I had no idea so you don't remember anything about your early childhood?" she questioned. "No" I finished.

We continued to eat in silence I could tell she was debating on what question to ask. She kept starting to say something and would stop short every time.

"Ok Question three, what is your favorite animal?" "Wolf". "Favorite color?" She fired at me "gold" I answered quickly. After a few questions she knew almost all my basic favorites Food, kind of music, book, what my hobbies were and my family's name. "Jane and Alec, there a giant pain in the ass my sister always stares at me like she would love to shoot lasers out her eyes at me. My brother on the other hand seems to be the only person who is able to calm her down. But what ever." I explained.

We headed back to work and I finished out my required work so I helped out where I was needed in the store. Every time I walked passed Ashley she fired another question but she never seemed to get to the one she wanted. She probably knew that asking more personal question while we were on the clock was such a good idea. Then again I was thank for being on the clock I didn't want her to ask anymore personal question because who knows what she would ask next. As we were leaving work for the day she started again "You said your favorite animal was a wolf, is there any reason behind it? Like do you have a dash of Indian blood in you or did you see one up close? I'm not saying you are weird for liking wolves but most people don't like them. They think there killers because there known for eating there dogs." She rambled. "Um thanks for not thinking I'm weird, but I seem to have a lot of dreams with wolves in it so I just became attached, plus there stunningly beautiful, besides I am WAY too pale to have a dash of Indian in me." I said stunned that I had poured out so much information to her.

My phone began to ring in my purse. _Ugh great_ I thought. I picked my phone out of my purse and opened it "hello?" I greeted. "Are you leaving work yet we need you here to start chores we are leaving and I need you to do things before we leave. "Ok ill be there in 15 minutes" I mumbled into the disconnected line. "Hey you want to hang out at my house?" Ashley suggested. "No I have to go home my mom is already having a fit" I groaned. I was barely in the door before Haley cam running up to me. "Me and Jane are going to aunt Chelsea's house!" She chanted "Haley that is enough. Now lets go! Carlie we are going to Chelsea's then flying to Italy to see your dad he left early yesterday. So we should be home in a few days. I will know if you have anyone over" She noted. I walked to the kitchen to make some food for myself.

After my lack of a dinner I went to my room and grabbed my drawing pad and oil pastels. I began to draw until I fell asleep on my bed with the drawing pad. I had the weirdest dream that night.

"_We are going to see you parents. They will be happy to see you, I swear you have been on the Rez so long they might have forgotten who you were" He chuckled. "Aw come on I know for a fact your Mom and Edward could NEVER forget about you." he added "Thanks and I will miss you while I'm gone" I mumbled kissing him o the lips. "Oh don't worry about missing me I'm coming with you." He stated." Seriously? That's awesome! This is awesome I was really depressed that's I wasn't going to see you for like months." I screeched. I crawled up on his lap and we began to kiss passionately when my phone rang. I pulled out my phone and answered it with out looking "hello?" I Questioned. "My future just disappeared so I know you coming home! I have to go shopping for you because I just know you are still wearing the same outfits you left with. Yuck!" She mocked. "Sorry I just don't se the use in wasting so much." I retorted. "Yeah, whatever I got to I'm trying to let you surprise everyone and there on there way home so bye" She replied then hung up. I put the phone back in my pocket and looked back at this un-named man "now where were we?" I said wrapping my arms back around his neck and we picked up where we left up._

I woke up the next morning with butterflies in my stomach_ it's just a dream _I though to my self. I got up went into the bathroom to get ready I took a shower and I barley knew what I was doing I just couldn't get this un-named man off my mind. _Why was I hanging all over him? Who is he? Who was on the phone? How does she know her future? Why did she worry about my clothes?_ These thoughts just kept circling my mind all day.


	2. Chapter 2

CPOV

Thank you luv2beloved for realizing chapter 1 and 2 were the same here is the actual chapter! Thanks again!

Drawing was like my own world I could make whatever I wanted but I loved to draw deep dense moss filled forests I don't know how I even know what they look like I've never lived in a forest filled part of the world. Well I don't remember any place we lived before my accident. I just remember living outside of city limits within a small distance from an airport because my parent traveled a lot. My mind suddenly went back to that man in my dream I was so out of it when I broke the green pencil I was using. _Why do I always break things? _ I got up and went to my parent's office to find the sharpener. I creaked open the door like I was expected to see anyone and I took a deep breath and walked across the room. I walked up the paper covered desk to begin my search I started lifting up pages and opening drawers when I knocked over a small stack of papers. "CRAP!" I yelled. I leaned down to clean up a file when I saw a manila folder with a name on it Renesmee Carlie Cullen. _ Who the heck? _So I opened it up.

Renesmee Carlie Cullen

September 10, 2006

Hair: Bronze

Eyes: Brown

Ht: 5'6

Wt: 135

Alias: Carlie Nicole Tesla

I stared at this page for at least 15 minutes reading it over and over again. Could this really be me? I began to look through the folder but there were only school report cards and a few other standard documents that I didn't understand. I stuffed the papers back in the fold and placed them back on the desk and looked around a little more for the sharpener. I sharpened my pencils and headed back out the sun room. I drew for a few hours till I fell asleep on the drawing pad.

"_Nessie lets stop and sleep I'm exhausted." He groaned "Come on if we keep going we can be there by sun up and you can sleep all you want" I nagged pulling him off the ground "Nessie seriously I wont make it all the way there, can't I sleep for 4 hours then we can go" he pleaded. "Ugh, ok you win. I am going to go hunt near by then ill join you. Ill be right back" I said turning my back to the woods to hunt. I smelled something good to the south so I followed it as I got closer I realize I smelled what my kind want most blood. I followed the sweet scent my mouth began to water. I jumped across the creek and that's when I saw her. She was bleeding and half naked she had cuts across her chest. I took my book bag off to see if I had anything to stop the bleeding. I was too occupied of what went on around me to realize someone was behind me they grabbed me and I began to scream. I knew it wasn't Him the hands were too cold they were like ice just like my parents. I began to thrash my arms and wail, and then everything went black._

I woke up screaming and sweat beading on my forehead.

**-Authors Note: Thanks for reading this far! Please let me know what you think. The next chapter is from a different POV. This full story started out as two separate stories I planned on writing for FanFic but I decide to merge them together because it works. So I know you're probably confused on what going on but you will understand soon. I promise. If you have any questions please don't hesitate to ask!**


	3. Chapter 3

Jacob POV

I watched Nessie walk away and I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer. I phased then laid down to rest. I was out of it before I knew it, I was so tired I had been running extra patrols because Sam is afraid of leaving Emily due to the fact she pregnant. I told him I would run the extra to give him so peace with Emily. I heard screaming from about a mile away I got up and tried to figure out what it was and I heard it again so I broke out in full sprint. I was following Nessie's trail _Please let her be ok_ I chanted to myself as I ran. I was multiple things at once a new vampire smell and blood. I pushed my legs as fast as they go I jumped a creek an then I saw it. I phased back

There was a young girl with cuts all over her stomach and chest she was practically bare and I saw Nessie's purple backpack next to her. The wounded girl began to mumble and started to cry I walked up to her "What did this to you?" I asked "Don't move I'm going to get you some help" I said grabbing the phone out of Nessie's bag I dial it out and Bella answered it on the first ring. "Nessie what-" She began but I cut her off "Bella its Jake listen to me I'm west from you I found a girl in the woods in the middle of no where and I think the person who attacked her has Nessie I don't want leave her but I have to follow Nessie!" I shouted into the phone. "I'm going to leave the phone with this girl follow the GPS on it and help her. I've got the other phone we had and I'm going to track Nessie." I added hanging up "A doctor I know is going to come get you. They will take you to his house and fix you up. Call Bella in the contacts if you need to." I said and walked around a tree to undress so I could Phase. I began to run as fast as my body could take me. The trail was starting to turn and head Southeast. I continued to run. After what felt like 100 miles even though it wasn't I could hear a road up head. _No please just cross the road please don't tell me they got in a car. Please! _I ran into the road and the trail stopped dead. I ran a little back into the trees and howled the most painful howl known to man.

BPOV

"I'm going to leave the phone with this girl follow the GPS on it and help her. I've got the other phone we had and I'm going to track Nessie." And then the line went dead. _ No please tell me this is a joke. If it's a joke I will kill Jake_ "EDWARD!" I screamed eve though a whisper could be heard. He was behind me in a instant "What's wrong love?" he said finally looking me in the face "What happened Bella? Please tell me!" He added with 10 times more panic in his voice "What is going on I can slice the panic with a knife in here" Jasper said appearing at the top of the stairs. "Jake just called from Nessie's phone, Nessie was snatched by a Vampire and he found a you girl brutally injured by what he thinks are the people who took Nessie!" I cried. You could see the shocked faces on everyone. "We have to go to that girl that's the only way we will find anyone. Get the GPS on that phone, I will get my medical bag and we will leave as soon as everyone is ready." Carlisle commanded. Two minutes later we were heading out the door by passing the cars and heading in the direction the GPS pointed to go. We ran Pushed my legs as fast as they would go.

We reached the girl within a short time. She was unconscious but still alive barely. Jasper was having trouble so he said back. "Esme and I are going to take her back to the house you guys go find Jake and start the hunt for Nessie. Just be careful" Carlisle said sadly. He picked up the girl and headed home. We all picked up the trail and headed toward my daughter. After some miles we could here a road up a head "Jacobs still near I can here his agonizing thoughts. They got into a car, he isn't sure which way they went." Edward indicated. "West" Rosalie said "They probably wanted to get to the closest Airport for a quick get away. We aren't that far from Helena according to the GPS. We can go check the city and the airport for her sent is by time we get there it will be dark." She added as an afterthought "I Hope your right but I can't see Nessie so I can't make any sold decisions." Alice uttered. We caught up with Jake not long after Alice Finished her sentence. He was lying on the ground in human form and you can just see the agony plastered in his face I looked at Jasper and he nodded and tried to calm down Jake. "Jake you have to focus, you have to for Nessie if you have a foggy mind you might miss something important in finding her you have to focus" I said comforting him. He got up wiped his face on my jacket and took some deep breaths. "I'm sorry you're right I have to be strong for her. "Where is her bag?" Jake asked "The purple one? Carlisle has it." I replied. "So we need to split up 4 and 3? Or 2, 2, and 3?" Emmett asked? 4 and three is best because the less split the less confusion, Bella, Jacob and I will go thru town to the airport you guys go north around the city to the airport." Edward Planned "Ok we agreed and we were on our way.

**Authors note. Thanks for reading please let me know of any grammar/spelling errors I may have. I hope you liked this chapter. I'm trying to decide whose POV I'm going to do next. I think either Carlisle or Carlies. But I do know someone is going to learn some hard truths. :D thanks for reading Rate and Review Please!**


	4. Chapter 4

Esme POV

"Esme and I are going to take her back to the house you guys go find Jake and start the hunt for Nessie. Just be careful" Carlisle said He picked up the badly injured girl and we turned for home. _Be careful Edward_ I thought knowing he could hear me. We got to home a little time later "She must be a fighter somehow she is still alive" Carlisle noted. I was having a hard time with the blood but I had to be there for this poor girl so I sat there holding her hand while I watched the bruises began to take there place. I sobbed thinking this innocent girl has just touched this afterlife and I prayed for her. Carlisle finished her up and gave her some clothes that didn't fit her well but it worked.

It had been 10 hours since we parted in the woods from our kids and I haven't heard from them, but speaking of the devils Carlisle's phone rang. "Is every thing alright? You will? Ok see you soon" He said clicking the end button. "They will be back soon" he added. Carlisle cam back up to check on the girl who was laying there helpless. "Her heartbeat still sounds good. She seems to be ok we will just play it by ear." He turned and left the room. I sat with the girl just guessing what her name could be. She began to stir in her sleep and flinched so I let go of her hand, after about 10 minutes of her moving she began to open her eyes. "w-w-where am I?" she mumbled so quietly I don't think any human would have heard it. She put her hand on her forehead and rubbed it she was becoming fully aware of her surroundings, she tried to lift herself into the sitting position and groaned and fell back down. "Here sweetie ill help you up" I offered lifting her up. "Who are you?" she asked. "My name is Esme, we found you in the woods badly injured and my husband is a doctor so he took care of you, you have 39 stitches and lots of bruises across your body. Do you remember what happened?" I questioned without trying to fore it out of her. She began to look at her bruises when the front door opened. "Ill be right back dear, are you thirsty or hungry?" I asked. "Water please" she replied.

I walked down stairs to where my family was grouped around the coffee table looking at a map. "Where is Alice and Jake?" I questioned. "Jake is in he garage having a moment and Alice is getting a list of every plane that left the airport where we picked up a trail but so many people were walking it was faint." Bella Answered. "Ok I found out 39 flights left between the time Renesmee was taken till now. And I have a copy of the next 20 flights and I grabbed the big map off Carlisle's wall" she said laying it down on the table. She grabbed a permanent marker and started marking off where the planes arrive to.

(Bella POV)

I could hear someone whimpering upstairs so I got up and ran upstairs _it has to be that girl_ I thought to myself. I walked to where the heartbeat was and she was crying into her hands. "Are you ok?" I asked. Placing my hand on her shoulder, she flinched a little at the coldness. "I'm so sorry your family member was abducted on a count of me. They were so strong; they were so quiet I didn't even know they were behind me. They blinded me but I couldn't feel anything either. It didn't take long to feel the cuts and the bruises from where they held me down and-" she said sucking in a lung full of air "Oh my god I think they raped me" she screeched. I took her into a hug and cradled her and I began to look at the bruises that were really dark on her skin they were placed similar to what mine where when me and Edward had sex on our honeymoon "Carlisle" I said loud enough that he would hear me. "Yes Bella what is wrong?" he asked looking at her with concern. "I think those vampires that attacked her raped her too, her bruises are laid out similar to how mine where" I said quickly enough that she couldn't here me. "Ill go get my kit so see if they have talk to her and get her to accept the test before I do it." Carlisle noted. "Sweetie could you tell me what your name is?" I asked sitting her back on the seat she was in and handing her a tissue. "Elizabeth" she replied. "Would you like to call you parents tell them where you are?" I asked knowing it had been hours since she last spoke to someone she knew. "I don't talk to anyone in my family. But I will call my boyfriend." She answered as Carlisle walked in "Hello Elizabeth I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen, I believe you met my wife and my daughter-in-law Bella. I took care of you earlier and I'm just here to check your cuts and stitches and give you some pain medication if you would like. Is there anything you would like to tell me or ask?" He questioned. You could sense the hesitation in her voice. "I don't know all of what they did to me but can you see if they raped me?" she asked on the verge of tears. "I absolutely can and if there is anything you need do not hesitate to ask. I'm going to get you something to drink then ill start the rape test." He stated.

**A/N I hope you liked it! Let me know! R&R!**

**Lexi**


	5. Chapter 5

**Note: Carlies POV (excluding flash backs) are not at the same point in time as the rest of the characters till later in the story. I will from now on post "past or Present" just so there is less confusion. **

**Hey thanks for reading this far :D sorry there was a gap in the releasing of chapters I got a little sidetracked but all is well :D I'm planning on writing a story from Rosalie's perspective soon so keep and eye out for it!**

**Please rate and review at the bottom because I don't know what you like and don't like so just let me know! Thanks a million hope you like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight. But I do own the plot and Elizabeth you learned a little about last chapter.**

(Carlies POV) (yr: 2015)

_that was a weird dream the same hot guy was in it._ I thought making toast the following morning. I got dressed for work and headed out when my phone rang. "Hey mom how is your trip going?" I asked picking up the phone.

"Ne-uh-Carlie I want to talk to you when you get home from work I'll be at the house it will just be me and you." She responded. "Uh, ok I will talk to you then, Love you." I replied confused. "Love you too dear" she said awkwardly then hung up.

I drove the rest of the way to work wondering what she could be interested in talking to me alone. I hoped it wasn't 'The' talk. I pulled in the parking lot shut off the car and started walking in the building when Ashley caught up with me. "Hey! How you been I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable with all those questions I didn't mean to barge into your personal life." She apologized. "Its ok really." I replied. I clocked in and went to my supervisor for my job today but I couldn't find her anywhere. So I went to my department and started straightening shelves "Carlie I need you to come to my office, now" my boss yelled from across the aisle. I sat the things down I had in my hands and made my way to the office. "Carlie take a seat I need to talk to you" he said gesturing to a chair. I sat down and was about to go into a panic attack when he spoke "I talked to your mom and she said that you grandmother is gravely ill and she told me you need to move this weekend so I hope your grandmother gets well soon, you are certain welcome to come back for a job when you return to town but while your gone I wish you and your family best wishes". I was so confused but didn't question it. I got up and left and headed home.

When I pulled into the driveway there was a moving truck in the driveway. I know it wasn't there when I left. I shut the car off and walked inside and everything was packed. _What the? How they pack so fast I only left for work an hour ago_. I walked into the kitchen where I heard noise from and my mom was in there packing away. "We're moving? I questioned. "Yes, we will be ready in four hours so go on into your room and start filling boxes don't worry about the furniture just pack. You don't have a whole lot of stuff so I expect you to be quick about it, go on" She said pushing me out of the kitchen.

I walked into my room and began packing. Everything began to become clear besides why we were actually moving. I know my grandfather isn't sick he died before my wreck. I finished packing a little over three hours later. I wrote my name on the boxes and stuck them in the living room. "Carlie can you come into the kitchen" My mother yelled. I walked into the kitchen and there was a bag of stuff with a note with my name on it. I picked up the note. "This is your GPS and this is the address incase you need it. You will drive in your car to the new house and when you get there open this. You won't understand it till you are there. If you need help just call you have money in this wallet and a credit card just incase you run out of cash. Your stuff is packed in your car. Now remember don't talk to strangers." She directed. "Don't talk to strangers, don't you sound so motherly" I mused.

I got into the car turned on the GPS and headed out. I was about 4pm and my expected arrival was 12:17pm. _Ugh a 8 hour drive._ I thought to myself. I was a little over half way when I stopped to get food at a gas station restaurant. I walked in a saw a tall dark skinned boy practically buying the entire store food wise. He caught my eye and started to stare. I was immediately creeped out I grabbed some food paid for that and the top off on my gas and walked out of the store. I looked over to my left and saw like a brigade of people next to a moving truck and there had to been almost a car per person. They looked nervous but they didn't talk to one another. I was beyond ready to get out of this creepy town before I get kidnapped. I got in the car turned the GPS back on and my expected arrival is not 12:29pm. _Ugh great I better get a move on_ I thought leaving the parking lot.

I finally got of the highway to what was my new home. I was in a little more populated area than my last house. I turned left onto the street the GPS directed me to and I was turning into an apartment complex. I was extremely confused. I followed what the GPS said and it brought me to this little town house that was kind of apart from the apartment but was in a string of 8 little townhouses. I picked up my phone and dialed my mom. She picked up after a few rings "yes?" she asked. "Um, I followed a GPS and I ended up at a townhouse. I think something went wrong." I questioned. "Did you read the paper in the envelope like I told you?" she asked back. "No I didn't" I mumbled. "well if you had listened to me and read it you would know. Bye" she said hanging up. I grabbed the envelope out of my bag and read it.

_Carlie,_

_ We got you a townhouse to live in. we figured your getting older and you need to learn how to live on your own but we are keeping a close eye on you. It is fully furnished you just need to unpack. You have dishes and linens all its needing is food which you have money for. Enjoy your new space. We live nearby if you need us. Don't talk to strangers! I will drop by at a later time to check on you_

_ Mom. _

A home all to myself? I wonder watch the catch was. I grabbed the box with my drawling stuff and headed into my new home.


	6. Chapter 6

**News: Im working on another FF so keep your eyes out for it. :D**

**A/N if you have any questions or grammar errors please let me know. :D**

**Please rate and review at the bottom please and thank you **

Elizabeth's POV (fall 2013)

I let Carlisle test me to see if I was raped by those horrible men that attacked me they had to be punished for that. He finished the test and left without another word. I looked at Bella and noticed she looked so depressed. "I truly am sorry for your family member getting abducted I didn't get to see her face or what exactly happened to her. I had blacked out from the pain by time she showed up." I apologized trying not to cry. "It ok, but do you need anything you must be starving." She asked. "Would you like to call someone and let them know your ok?" she tacked on as an afterthought. "Sure to both and I'm not picky as long as it doesn't have carrots I am allergic." I answered. She pulled a cell phone out of her pocket and handed to me before leaving me in the room alone. I sat there for 20 minutes before I bucked up the courage to call Jason. I dialed his number and hit send. It rang four times before he picked up.

"Hello? Who is this" he yelled into the phone. I was silent he sounded way drunk "WHO IS THIS?" he screamed again. "Um Hi Jason its Elizabeth I just wanted to-"I began to say as he cut me off. "Why and the fuck are you calling me? You didn't see me having sex with another girl for any reason I'm over you. That's why I punched you over the weekend" he yelled. "You're a whore Elizabeth a WHORE" he added "who is a whore?" I heard from a female in the background on his end of the line "Hold on a second sweetie we will finish in a minute" he said to her. "Don't call me again ok?" he said before he hung up. I sat in a trance for who knows how longs when Bella came back with food. "I brought you some spaghetti" she said with concern in her eyes. "What did he say to you?" she asked. I retold what just happened and she hugged me. I wasn't expecting that. I grabbed the bowl of spaghetti and it was better than any spaghetti I have ever had. I devoured it. "How soon can I leave?" I asked Bella. "I don't know but you can ask Carlisle" she said getting up and taking my bowl. She left the room and I became really tired after sitting there for about 10 minutes. I laid down and went to sleep.

The next day I was still really tired when I woke up but I had to pee and I was hungry so I got up and walked out of the room I was in I had no clue which way to go. I began to head to the left when a huge boy reached the landing on the floor I was on. I stared like an idiot. "Where is the bathroom?" I asked still staring at the boy. "It's the next room on the left in the opposite direction you're walking" he chuckled. I turned and headed the other direction and heading into the bathroom. I was washing my hand when there was a nock on the door. "Elizabeth? Its Esme I hope your hungry I made you some food" she said through the closed the door. I opened it to greet here when a short black girl with spiky black hair came zipping up behind her. "And we got you some clothes to change into because you don't fit well in Bella's" she chimed in. "I'm Alice!" she tacked on.

She handed the bag to me and I turned back around to change. I opened the bag and there was everything. Tooth brush tooth paste, deodorant, shampoo, and clothes. I started to take my bandages off and look at the damage done. I looked like I had fallen down a hill. And I was defiantly sore. I jumped in the shower. When I was done I wrapped the towel around me and finished up. I felt better I put on the clothes that seemed to fit me perfectly and walked out the door.

Alice was standing out there waiting to walk to the kitchen with me. "Would you like to cover the cuts now or after you eat?" she asked. "Uh after." I replied. I walked into the kitchen and Esme handed me a plate. I took it and sat down at the end of the dinner table. On the opposite end Bella and some boy were looking over a map and taking notes but I couldn't quite hear what they were saying when Bella looked up. "How are you feeling?" she asked from across the table "I'm ok I didn't sleep well last night I had weird dreams." I answered going back to my food. "Edward!" I heard Alice yell from the other room. I looked up from my plate to see the boy that was sitting with Bella get up and walk out of the room quickly.

I finished my food and followed Carlisle up to his office to recover my cuts. "Well I have some good new and bad, good news is you are healing fine but you will stay here till I give the all clear. As for the bad news there are signs that show you were raped, buy I'll wait a week and check to see if you are pregnant." He stated. I got up and left the room and headed back down stairs. "Elizabeth would you like to come down and watch TV? You can pick what to watch!" Alice offered. "Yeah, I don't think so this is my TV, Hi I'm Emmett by the way." The big guy from the stairs replied not taking his eyes off the screen.

I looked around the living room and there was a Blonde boy sitting with Alice. I sat down on the floor in front of the TV when a crashing sound came from my right. I turned around to look at Alice when a stunningly beautiful blonde girl came running down the stair superfast. "That stupid mutt better have not messed my car up" she said opening the door towards to what looked like a garage. I looked at Alice who rolled her eyes. "That's Rosalie for you." The blonde boy muttered. "I'm Jasper by the way" he added looking in direction.

After the screaming match between Rosalie and someone else was ended by Esme things got quiet. Some of the Cullens left but I didn't hear cars take off. I ended up with Esme, Me, Alice and Bella watching The Notebook. I was tired even though I sat on the couch all day. I got up and yawned and said I was going to bed. "I bet you are tired of sleeping in Carlisle's office so let's get you a different place to sleep" Alice said directing me up the stairs.

She brought me into this room that had beautiful paintings all over it. I just stood at the doorway. "I know it's kind of bland but hey it will do for tonight." She apologized. "Seriously? This room is beautiful! The artwork is amazing!" I said walking around the room. I walked over and plopped down on the bed and laid back and I fell asleep almost instantly.

I woke up in the morning with a headache like no other. It made my stomach horribly upset. I could feel the vomit working its way up so I ran out of the bedroom and straight to the restroom where I puked several times. I felt so gross. I brushed my teeth and headed downstairs.

When I got to the living room Bella and Alice were playing scrabble and Edward was looking over the map again, remorse flooded over me. "Elizabeth, there is some French toast and eggs in the kitchen for you" Esme said walking out of the kitchen with a notepad. I headed into the kitchen to get some food and there was a huge tan boy with dark circles and a devastated look plastered on his face eating French toast in huge bites. I stumbled backwards and I heard someone snicker from behind me. "I'm not going to hurt you. But I am going to hurt the assholes who took my girlfriend, Filthy bloodsu- Nevermind" he finished quickly. I walked passed him to grab my plate and sat down to eat. I had taken about three bites when my stomach rolled and I rushed to the sink to puke again. I passed out and hit the floor.

**Cliffhanger hehe. Let me know what you think? PLEASE and THANK YOU!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for reading the last chapter for the few who actually have!**

**I hope you like this one!**

Bella POV (Fall 2013)

I looked at my letters and looked at the board trying not to decide what to put down so Alice couldn't cheat. I heard Elizabeth walking down the stairs and looked up she looked like hell. Esme told her there was food in the kitchen. She gasped walking into the kitchen I looked to Edward and he was smirking but still stressing over that map. I got up and walked over to him. "We will find her Edward. I promise" I said kissing his lips but he didn't respond. I heard Alice gasp and Edward threw me off him and rand into a kitchen to a loud thumping noise. I followed in quickly with Esme and saw Elizabeth on the floor. I ran passed Edward and picked her up off the floor she was still breathing but she was out like a light. I ran up to the room she is staying in and laid her on the bed. She was sweating so I laid with the to cool her down.

*Few hours later*

Elizabeth's POV

I woke up feeling like I was lying next to something really cold. The ground maybe? That's the last thing I remember. I started feeling terribly sick again and I got up to run to the bathroom I barley made is there before I threw up. _God what is wrong with me?_ "Are you ok dear you took a nasty fall" Esme spoke through the door. I flushed the toilet and went to the sink to drink a little bit of water I looked at my face it was very pale and I had horrible dark circles under my eyes. My face looked a little sunk in too. I felt horribly hideous. I opened the door and I could see the concern in Esme's eyes. "Im so sorry you guys took me in to take care of me and I'm becoming horribly ill you can take me to a hospital if you would like" I apologized. "Not a chance dear and trust me none of us are going to get sick, besides we know how things are with your old boyfriend. So were here to help and you have your own personal doctor who is here to check up on you so come on move along."

I walked into Carlisle's office and I could tell something was wrong. I sat down at the chair I sat in my first day here. "I've noticed that you have been feeling alittle bit bad the past couple days so I would like to know if I could take a pregnancy test to check if you are pregnant, now I know it's a little early but I will take another one in a few weeks if you would like to check again." Carlisle requested. "Yes absolutely" I said without thinking. _It was something I needed to know. _He turned to get his tools and I took the scariest test any woman would ever take.

It never occurred to me that I could have gotten pregnant. That was the last thing on my mind. I was suddenly so nervous I wanted to puke. _I wouldn't put it passed me to puke._ Five, Ten, Fifteen minutes passed I was starting to really panic. "Sit down dear you are going to wear a hole in the floor." Esme said pulling me to the couch. "I have to pee" I said leaving the room _I really did have to pee but I also need a minute to breathe._ I went into the bathroom and took car of business "Lizzie! I got something for you to wear. I figured you can change while you were in there" Alice said opening the door to sit the clothes right inside the door. I picked them up and looked at the brightly colored clothes and I noticed the tag on the inside, It read 10. _what the hell?_ I thought I swear I wore a 8 like a week ago. I took the sweats I was wearing off and looked in the mirror that's when I gasped I was getting fat. _What the, how? I haven't eaten much? Spaghetti isn't that fattening._ I stood there for 10 minutes not moving just staring. "Liz it Bella,Carlisle has your test results you want to come out." I heard from the other side of the door. I put my clothes on and walked out the door. Bella walked me back to the office where I saw everyone standing. _Why does everyone have to be in here? They all looked concerned; most of them barely know me. _

"Do you mind for them being in here while I let you know what's going on?" Carlisle asked. "No I'm sure they will know soon enough."

"Ok then. I looked at different things to determine if a woman is pregnant and I know for certain that you are pregnant." I stared at him "Seriously? It has been a week since I was raped how can you know for certain?"

"Well that is what I'm about to tell you." He said before sighing and continuing. "You are further along then you think. You child is special. Well from what I can tell you _Children _are different than most" "What the hell do you mean different and _children_? I am having more than one?" I stammered.

"Yes you are having twins. I found three different stands of DNA in the samples and blood you gave me." I was in complete shock. There are no words to describe what was going through my head. "So what makes my 'children' so different?" I asked and everyone tensed up. Apparently I was about to get more than I bargained for. "Your children are different because they are only have like you and half like us." That stop the thoughts dead in there tracks. "What? What do you mean half like you aren't you-" "No" Edward said cutting me off. "we are not human" he finished.

**Yay! Oh and thanks again for reading! I truly appreciate it. Even if one person reads it that's all I ask. Please Rate in review with questions, comments, concerns, or grammar errors you would like me to fix. I have one possibly two new FanFics in the works so ill let you know as soon and I'm ready to write! Thanks! Any ideas on names for Elizabeth's children? I have two picked out but I am looking for better ones so let me know! I'm going to end up using the name eventually for a character in the story but if all else fails they will be theirs. Boys or girls names are welcomed! **

**Alexis :D**


	8. Chapter 8

Enjoy the chapter!

_*Previous*_

"_What? What do you mean half like you aren't you-" "No" Edward said cutting me off. "we are not human" he finished._

Elizabeth POV (Fall 2013)

I stared at him. "W-what?" I stuttered. _I couldn't believe it what kind of thing they could be I mean, I didn't believe in the supernatural it was impossible. _"It is possible Elizabeth" Edward said answering my question.

"Did you just-" I started "Yes I did just read you mind." Edward said getting up "I'm not going to be the one to tell her." he added leaving the room. "Who would you like to answer your questions" Esme said sitting down next to me. "Well I'm tired of outsiders that get to have there perfect little lives and get the one thing I don't have that I want the most. I AM SICK OF IT!" Rosalie commented from the back corner of the room then stormed out. "What is her problem?" I asked. She then came in the room at a blinding speed and getting in my face "YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT MY PROBLEM IS! YOU WILL NEVER UNDERSTAND WHAT MY PROBLEM IS!" Rosalie screamed in my face and at the moment she has deep black eyes that could burn your soul. "Jasper calm her down before she kills her!" Emmett cautioned. Esme moved in between me and Rosalie.

"Go ahead, defend the ungrateful human" she said before storming out of the room. I sat down and cried. I didn't know what she meant.

"I'm so sorry she acted like that sweetheart. She just doesn't like "outsiders" to know." Esme said putting her arm around me. I sat there for a minute trying to take it all in. there were so many unanswered questions I had but I had no clue were to start. "Um, could you excuse me for a moment?" I said getting up. "Of course, we will be right here when you're ready." Carlisle replied.

I got out and headed downstairs. My legs were a little achy cause I had slept so long and my stomach was a little bit queasy. I grabbed a bottled water and headed out the front door with no shoes and dirty clothes on but I didn't care.

I walked to the edge of the yard and followed a small path to a garden that was on the far south side of the yard. The garden was breathtaking I sat down on the bench and looked around. My stomach moved and I looked down. It was bigger than last time I looked. What the hell is happening to me? I know I'm pregnant but it doesn't happen this fast. I sat there for awhile because the breeze feels good and I needed to think. Nausea over took me and I leaned over the bench to throw up again. It was nothing but stomach acid. I chugged half the water and leaned back against the bench. I heard a branch break behind me and turned around to see the boy who was in the kitchen with me earlier. "I'm sorry I startled you I'm not used to people not hearing me come up." He apologized. "Uh its ok I was in another world." I replied. "I just needed to get out of the house. I left right after you passed out to go follow some trails. I still have no leads on where Renesmee is. God how I miss her." He said on the verge of tears. "I'm so sorry you lost her on a count of me. If I had a clue what those men took me for I would have just asked you to leave me. Why haven't you called the police? Why haven't Carlisle and Esme and the rest looked for her, I mean aren't they her blood family? " I asked. "I am a protector I couldn't just leave you there, Its my duty to protect humans. We can't call the police because they aren't humans. They are looking for her because they're waiting on you. The only ones considered "blood" family is Bella and Edward, They are Nessie's mother and father." He said in one long sentence.

"Wait, What? They're waiting on me? for what? I don't even know what she looks like? Is it because I'm pregnant? I can leave and go-" I started rambling when he cut me off "They haven't told you?" He asked. "Tell me what?" I asked.

"Great." He began "They are what you are going to be, and your children are going to be just like Renesmee a hybrid child". "What? That doesn't make a lick of sense, please don't beat around the bush just tell me what is going on!" I said with annoyance in my voice. "Ok then, this will pretty much sum it up. The Cullens are waiting on you to go thru with this pregnancy because the children are carrying are half-human half-vampire children. They will become stronger than you in the three weeks you will be pregnant with them. You will pretty much die for these children, after there birth you will be turned into a vampire yourself." _Whoa that's not where I thought that was going._ "Are you serious?" I asked. "Yes" he answered firmly "It happened to Bella, and I hated the Cullens for them but Bella made an informed decision on this. But I can completely hate them because they gave me Renesmee." "I just don't know what to say, Is Renesmee your girlfriend?" I asked. "Yes. But she is more importantly my imprintee. She is my reason for living. She is my only reason for living pretty much." He choked out

"Imprintee? What's that?" I asked. "Um I really don't want to talk about it right now if you don't mind." He replied. "That fine I didn't mean to pry." I apologized. "I know you already know my name but hi I'm Elizabeth. I felt rude that I didn't introduce myself before I attempted to pry into your life." I stated. "Its ok I'm Jacob" he answered. I stood up to head back to the Cullens. As I walked back all the things Jacob told me started to really sink in. Number one, I was pregnant. Number two, my children where half-vampire half-human. Number three, The Cullens were letting these half children kill me as they grow; they wanted me to become one of them. They wanted me to find there daughter. They were pretty much using me.


End file.
